


Study Session

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [37]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Budding Love, Drabble, Forbidden Love, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Matthew looked up and met Edward’s eyes. He smiled. Matthew returned it, noticing how Edward’s eyes glinted in the soft light.





	Study Session

**Author's Note:**

> Right, this is the last in the backlog of Downton Drabbles that I had pre-prepared, it's not the last in the series however, I intend to add more over time, perhaps less frequently, but there will be more. Huge thank you to everyone who has read, left kudos, subscribed and bookmarked so far, it's very much appreciated.

Matthew looked to his right, to where Edward was sat. Engrossed in his studies, Edward didn’t notice that he was being watched. Matthew watched him for as long as he dared, tracing his elegant profile, before returning to his books. Edward shifted in his seat and his foot brushed against Matthew’s. Matthew looked up and met Edward’s eyes. He smiled. Matthew returned it, noticing how Edward’s eyes glinted in the soft light. Edward looked around, making sure they were alone, before reaching across the table and taking Matthew’s hand. Matthew laced their fingers together, stroking Edward’s hand with his thumb.


End file.
